Townsville Heroes: Prologue Arc
by darkcastchamp
Summary: (This story includes characters from multiple Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows, including Snafu comics characters from Grim Tales). There wasn't a category for individual channels.) Townsville High is where many of the known cartoon heroes go to. But this time around, we focus on two individual students who have yet to leave their mark on the history of heroes.
1. Chapter 1: New town, New Well You Know

(This is a collaboration work between me and fellow fanfic author, oXBlackCatXo, for each original character introduced in this story, I will leave who created the character next to the character's name.)

Chapter 1

New City, New…Well You Know

The city of Townsville, where many heroes, super-powered or not, live in. Some heroes know of each other, some of them don't, some of which are even in romantic relations with each other. However, these heroes, who have braved many trials from their enemies, are not who we are focusing on. This time, our story focuses on two students who attend the same high school as many of these heroes; a story that begins in a gym class.

Townsville High, Gym Room; Townsville

All around the gym room, many people were playing indoor sports from basketball to floor hockey. Our attention though is brought over to the sidelines at the benches where the more "physically in-adept" sit. Sitting down is a silver haired boy around the age of sixteen. He was around 5'5 and was wearing the school's gym uniform, a blue shirt and black sweatpants. Messing with his hair, the boy's shoulder was slightly tapped on by a student next to him, "Um, pardon me." The other student was wearing the same gym uniform, so he was definitely in the boy's class. The thing that made this other student stand out from the others though was this black, beanie cap he was wearing on top of his head that had a singular white stripe run all the way up to the tip. "Um…yes?" The silver haired boy responded, in a rather timid tone to boot.

"Greetings and salutations, but aren't you a new student? I never miss a new face."

"Um…y-yeah. I just moved in yesterday." The black capped boy held his hand out to the silver haired one. "Well I would like to be the first student to officially welcome you to Townsville High. My name is Eddward with two Ds, but everyone around here calls me "Double D"." The silver haired boy took Double D's hand and shook it lightly, "Takechiro…Takechiro Murameshi." (Character created by darkcastchamp)

"Ah, Japanese?"

"Y-Yeah. My older brother has a thing for Japanese culture."

"Your brother named you?" Double D's face looked quite puzzled at Takechiro's comment. Takechiro scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, my brother, isn't exactly my brother. When I was just a baby, my parents abandoned me and he found me, naming me and all."

"Well that's…quite an interesting tale Takechiro. Have you ever tried to find your real parents?" Takechiro shook his head, smiling. "Hehe no no, I'm perfectly comtempt living my life with my brother."

"Well then, congrats to you Takechiro." Soon, a whistle was blown. Standing in the center of the gym was its teacher, who wore a blue track suit and had some kind of kendo stick strapped to his side. He had a very rough looking face, probably from training with the aforementioned kendo stick, but still had a handsome exterior. Tied up in a ponytail was the man's black hair in the traditional samurai tie. "Alright everyone, line up for the weekly Friday Dodgeball Match between class E and C."

"Yes Mr. Jack!" Everyone called out.

"Now today's teams will be led by the class's very own representatives, Mandy of class E and Josie (character created by oXBlackCatXo) of class C."

"Oh no…" Double D sighed clutching onto his hat. Takechiro looked at his newfound friend, worried. "Oh no? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Takechiro. Just prepare to have the stuffing beaten out of you."

"Huh?!" The whistle was blown again as the entirety of the class I was in, E, lined up. Walking in front of us was a blonde headed girl, whose hair was actually curled up into two points. She looked like some sort of Goldilocks Devil. This here was Mandy, "Alright you bunch, when you go out there, I wann see some sweat, I wanna see some tears, and most especially…" She glared at all of us, "I wanna see THEIR faces in tears." Everyone was shaking in the presence of Mandy, except Takechiro. He had some things to say himself, "Um…isn't this just a game?" Everyone in the line gasped as in the blink of an eye, Mandy was right in front of Takechiro's face. "You said something…fresh meat?..."

"A-All I said is is that I think I might need a new pair of pants."

"That's what I thought! You see newbie, these dodgeball matches isn't just a game. These dodgeball matches decide which of our classes is the Alpha class, and I don't want anything less." Her eyes squinted at the last words as though her eyes themselves were sucking out the remainder of Takechiro's soul. Wh-Who is this girl, Takechiro thought.

"Hey Mandy." Mandy looked over to see another girl. She had ruffled up, spiked down, pink hair and was too wearing the school uniform. "Josie…" Mandy groaned out.

"Mandy, I feel a little sorry for you. Someone as strong as you shouldn't have such a team of weaklings." Mandy chuckled a little from Josie's words. "Heh, you don't have much of a team yourself Josie. The only one who can actually make me sweat is you and one other person on your team." The whistled blewed once more as everyone was lined up on their residing side. All dodgeballs were placed in the center. As soon as that second whistle was born, everyone made a dash to the center, except Takechiro and two other kids, Double D and some student in a pink hat, were left in the dust.

Balls were soon flying left to right as person after person on each team were getting socked by dodgeballs. "I-It's like a war out here!" Takechiro screamed. Double D ducked down with him, "O-Of course! Whenever Mandy and Josie are involved in something competitive against each other it always turns out like this!"

"Who are those two anyway?!"

"Mandy, the tamer of Death, and Josie, the Cherry Blossom of Death. Together, they make up two thirds of the school's strongest female fighters. We call them the Skull Girls."

"T-Two thirds? Who's the third one?" Before Double D could answer, he was smacked in the face by a dodgeball. When Takechiro looked over, the one who threw it was a girl about two thirds of Takechiro's height, had dark purple hair that spike into three separate strands over her forehead and spiked into two sections, one on each side, that spiked forward from the sides of her head. "Hmph…you don't look familiar boy. New kid huh? Sorry your first day had to end like this." Takechiro was about to call to Mandy for help, but noticed that Mandy and Josie took each other out with a double knockout. He gulped, looking back at his purple haired symbol of death. She raised back to throw the ball at Takechiro, "N-N-No….w-w-wait please!..." Takechiro pleaded in fear. As the ball left her hand Takechiro yelled, "St-Stoooooooop!"

Everyone started looking, eyes wide, as the dodgeball was floating in the air and Takechiro's eyes glowed white. Soon, every single ball was rising into the air, including Takechiro. With a single flick of Takechiro's wrist, the dodgeballs flew at the purple haired girl. Josie quickly stepped in front of the girl and started punching them away. After his little "blowout", Takechiro's eyes turned back to normal as he fell unconscious, landing right into Jack's arms. Josie turned around to the girl, "Gaz, are you alright?" She asked as she helped Gaz up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Gaz looked over at the unconscious Takechiro being carried out while Josie could only give him an angered glare.

Principal's Office

Sitting in front of Takechiro and the observing Jack was a red headed woman, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, was tapping her desk. "So, Takechiro was it?"

"I-I'm sorry Principal Foster! I-I didn't know what I was doing! I-I swear I didn't mean to do it!" Principal Foster raised her hand to silence Takechiro.

"Takechiro, it's all right. We know what you did wasn't of your free will." Takechiro seemed to be more at ease, which is until the man next to Principal Foster slammed a ruler down on her desk. "However, that doesn't mean you're getting off scot free you trouble maker!" The man wore a suit similar to Principal Foster's, but instead of a cool green, it was a menacing black. He also had a whitened, right pupil with a scar over it. Principal Foster took the ruler and smack the scar eyed man on the head with it, "Now Vice Principal Scar, this is a school, not a prison." Takechiro scooted down in his chair in guilt for what he did. "But he is right Takechiro. Feel lucky though. You're in a school that houses many heroes with wonderful gifts such as yourself. You just need a little help…controlling them." Principal Foster explained. Takechiro looked up at her with a worried look. My powers aren't exactly one that can be controlled easily, he thought. "Now, we already contacted your brother." Takechiro groaned from Principal Foster's news.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of the sass." Scar silenced.

"Now, as I said, we contacted your brother and we told him that we have special classes we can give to you during the second half of lunch time that teaches you how to control your powers. And the teacher for the class is most nice." Scar scoffed at Principal Foster's last sentence as she smacked his fingers that were on the desk with the ruler. "O-Ok Principal Foster…" Takechiro sighed.

"Please Takechiro, if you want call me Ms. Franky. I find it rather easier for students to refer to me as that." She smiled. Takechiro smiled back softly. "Now run along. Lunch should be starting soon."

"Y-Yes Princi- I-I mean Ms. Franky." Takechiro bowed as he ran on out of the room. Franky sighed with joy. "Such a sweet, young boy." Scar scoffed again. "Sweet? He almost sent one of our students to the infirmary. If I was in charge, I would've had that kid expelled."

"Vice Principal Scar!"

"Well did you see what he did Foster?! He literally broke the laws of gravity right in front of the eyes of many other students. Not even the Power Puff Girls could do something on a destructive scale like that! He's a monster I tell you!"

"He's only a boy!" Franky yelled, slamming her hands down on her desk. "Don't even compare him to those girls. They had their rough spots too, remember?"

"Hmph…I warn you now Foster, if that kid endangers another student because of those powers of his you could lose your job for letting him stay after the first incident."

"Well…that's a risk I'm willing to take…"

Cafeteria

Takechiro was shifting through the crowds of people with his tray in hand as many of the students were giving him weird looks. Man…gossip travels fast, Takechiro thought. "Takechiro!" Takechiro turned to see Double D waving from the side. He was sitting with two other boys, one of which looked extremely annoyed. "Double D, what are you doing? This is our table for our group."

"Oh come on Eddy, what's wrong with just making friends?" Eddy, who had short, slicked back, black hair started to pout now. The other boy, who had shaved, orange hair was just zoning out while Double D and Eddy were talking. Takechiro sat down right next to Double D and across from Eddy, "Hey um, is your friend their ok?" Takechiro nodded at the red headed boy.

"Ugh, he does that all the time. Hey Ed!" Eddy snapped his fingers in front of Ed's face, as he looked over at Takechiro and smiled. "Hey, who's the new kid?" His voice sounded a little mentally slow, but he was smart enough though to still form sentences. "Ed, this here is Takechiro." Double D introduced. It seemed as if just mentioning Takechiro's name was causing the gears in Ed's head to short circuit. "I'm gonna call you Silver!" Ed said. Takechiro sweated a little with a blank face as Ed literally slammed his face into his food and started eating it. Eddy just said, "Don't mind him, he's an idiot. Though he's our idiot to be more precise…" Takechiro and Double D started laughing as Takechiro's eyes wandered around. From behind him though, someone grabbed the back of his collar. It was a boy who was wearing a black tank top, a red cap, and torn up shorts. He was a little bit on the heavy side. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some fresh meat?"

"Ah! H-Hey, put me down!" Takechiro thrashed about in the boy's grip. Double D got up nervously, "Sp-Sp-Spud, leave him alone! H-He just got here and-"

"What are you saying sock head?" Spud insulted as he pushed Double D's beanie over his head and pushed him down. "Hey!" Eddy got up, but was immediately pushed back by Spud. "Ahahaha! You two are just as pathetic as ever! No wonder you're the outcasts of this school!" Takechiro then soon felt Spud's grip release him as Spud was yelling, "Ah! N-No, not you! L-Listen I was just- Oof! Ow! Moooommyyyyy!" Takechiro looked back to see Spud running with his arms flailing and his tail between his legs as before Takechiro was the Psychopathic Cherry Blossom herself, Josie. Outside of her school uniform, she was wearing a white shirt with a Cherry Blossom insignia on it and had on a black jacket over it. Also in her hair was a hairpin that had the insignia of a Skull with a bow on it. It was definitely the symbol of the Skull Girls. "Whew….th-thanks Josie, I thought I was-" In the next second, Josie took Takechiro by his collar and slammed him against the table, cracking it a little. Everyone gasped as the cafeteria went silent. "Listen you stick, the only reason I saved your hide was because I didn't want to share my prey with any other carnivore." Her face was now in front of his. "If anyone is going to be causing you any pain, it's going to be me for what you almost did to Gaz…" With that, Josie dropped Takechiro as she went back to grab her stuff with the bell ringing at that moment for the second half of lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: Power Puffs and the 4th Wall

Chapter 2

Power Puffs and a 4th Wall

Townsville High, Class O

Takechiro walked in as he seemed that he was one of the first ones there. Sitting up in the front was someone who seemed to be a year younger than Takechiro himself. The boy had fluffy, black hair and was wearing sandals and a red shirt that had a yellow star on it. "Um…is this the right room?" Takechiro asked the boy. The boy joyfully responded, "Yeah, this is room O, the "Power Training Room"."

"Um…I'm Takechiro. I'm new here…"

"Hehe, the name's Steven, Steven Universe. I'm from the coast side city that's about an hour away from here."

"A-An hour?! H-How do you get here every day?!"

"Oh that's easy. Garnet and them let me use the Gem Teleporter to get here."

"G-Gem Tele-…you know, never mind." Takechiro sat down next to Steven as they waited for some time.

Minutes later, a couple of voices could be heard from outside, "Aw crap! We're gonna be late!" One said. It was a girl's voice that sounded very pure and mature.

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. Syke will forgive us~!" Another girl voice spoke out. That one sounded very high pitched and care-free.

"Yeah, after it was you who made us late because you had cheering practice." Said the last, girl voice. She had a very rough tone like a tomboy almost. Takechiro and Steven looked at each other, shrugging at what it was about. In a few seconds, the door opened as three girls walked in, each wearing a different colored uniform. One girl was wearing a bright red uniform who had long, hip length, orange hair and had a big red bow tied from behind her. The one wearing bright blue had blonde hair and was tied up into two pigtails. Finally, wearing a green uniform, was a girl who had a neck length, bowl cut, black hair with two strands of spiky hair sticking up, diagonally. "Hey Buttercup, don't blame Bubbles for everything. You also had Kendo Club which took you ages to finish up." The orange haired girl spoke. The black haired one, named Buttercup, lashed out at the orange hair girl, "And what about you Blossom?! What with your science clubs and math clubs and chess clubs! All with your boyfriend on top of it!"

"H-Hey! Those clubs happen to be very important!" The orange haired girl, Blossom, retorted. Bubbles, the blonde, was just watching as the other two girls were going back and forth. Takechiro though, couldn't take it anymore, "Would you all just shut it?! You guys were only 3 minutes late! Is it really that big of a deal?" The three just stared at Takechiro dumbfounded as Buttercup eventually started scratching the back of her, "Yeah…he's right…this is a stupid argument." Blossom smiled over at Takechiro, "Thanks for talking some sense into us. What's your name? I haven't seen you here before."

"Takechiro Murameshi….I'm a new student here." Bubbles leaped on over, "Oooh~! A new student~? Where are you from, where are you from~?"

"Bubbles, it's not polite to ask things like that out of the blue." Blossom said as Buttercup dragged Bubbles back by her collar. "Um, who are you guys?" Takechiro asked. All three of them widened their eyes, "Wow, he must really be from out of town if he hasn't heard of us." Buttercup sneered as Blossom elbowed her. "Well Takechiro, my name is Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles~!"

"The name's Buttercup…"

"And together, we're the…" The three of them took up a stance as an explosion went on behind them, "The Power Puff Girls!" Takechiro had a sweat bead hang off his head. Are all heroes here like this, he thought.

"Hmmm…I wonder if Mr. Sykes won't notice we were late." Blossom giggled. From right behind them, a smirk could be seen in the shadows. "Oh…I did." All five of them jumped back, screaming from the sudden voice.

A very pompous laugh could be heard as stepping out from the shadows was a very clean cut man. He had short, ear length, smooth light blue hair and he wore rectangular glasses, a brown, vest shirt over a white, formal shirt, which had a white lab coat right over it. The girls all sat down behind Takechiro and Steven as this teacher looked down at Takechiro. "A new student huh? Well I would like to introduce myself as Mr. Syke (character created by darkcastchamp), although…" He glared at the girls as they all shrieked, "I would rather like to be called DOCTOR Syke. Am I clear?" They all answered. "Y-Yes Dr. Syke!"

"Now…do any of you know why you're here?" Bubbles raised her hand, but both Blossom and Buttercup placed them down, knowing he was only asking Takechiro. "You all are here is because all of you have special gifts that give extra-ordinary powers; Powers in which you lot still can't fully control." Steven raised his hand. "Yes Steven?"

"Um sir, why do the Power Puff Girls have to be here? I mean, can't they already control their powers well?"

"Hehe, silly Steven." Syke patted Steven's head. "The girls here are still learning about powers they haven't completely unlocked. That's why they're in here." Blossom and Bubbles laughed nervously as Buttercup looked away pouting. Takechiro chuckled a little. "Now Takechiro was it? What is your power?"

"Eh?...U-Um….I…I don't know." Buttercup started dying of laughter while Syke just stared at Takechiro, fixing his glasses. "You don't know?..." Appearing in the middle of the room was a TV on a roll cart. "Where did that TV come from?" Blossom eyed. On the TV it was showing footage from the earlier scene when Takechiro went awal in the Gym. "Huh?! Th-There weren't any cameras in the gym!" Blossom exclaimed with white, circular eyes.

"You see Takechiro, as shown from this video, you seem to have the power to manipulate particle waves."

"P-Particle waves?" Takechiro spoke, puzzled.

"Look closely." Syke clicked a button on his remote that made the screen zoom in to an anatomical view. Blossom banged her head on the table, just done trying to make sense of how Syke is doing this. On the screen, atoms that were making contact with the ball had some kind of white energy manipulating them into forcing against the ball. Takechiro was fixated on the TV the whole time until Syke turned it off. "Now do you understand Takechiro?"

"I-I guess so, but I don't know how to use it…"

"Hmmm, I think I have a way to-" Before he could say anything else, the bell rang, interrupting Syke's lecture. "Whoops, seems like we'll be continuing this tomorrow. Now head on to class and behave well kiddies." Syke waved them all goodbye as he went back to his desk. Just as the five were leaving, Syke's students were returning for the next class. When the five were going different ways, Blossom spoke out to Takechiro, "Hey Takechiro, you seem like a really nice guy. You wouldn't mind sitting with us at lunch would you?"

"Um well, I sit over with the Eds."

"Eh?! The Eds?!" Buttercup jumped back shocked.

"Well then we'll join you and the Eds Takechiro."

"Blossom you can't be serious!" Buttercup raged as her two sisters kept walking on up. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Buttercup chased after them as Steven walked on after, waving goodbye to Takechiro, who was left once again alone in the hallways.


	3. Chapter 3: Insane in the Membranes

Chapter 3

Insane in the Membranes

Class H, Science Room

Takechiro was sitting in the back of the room, arriving at his next class. Science was one of his favorite subjects as he excelled in all of his Biology and Physics classes back in previous schools he attended. Walking up right next to him was a student with short shaved hair except a strand of hair that curved over his head from the front in the shape of a lightning bolt and the back, bottom part of his hair was all spiky. "Um…mind scooting over? You're in my seat." The boy spoke. Takechiro jumped in shock and quickly scooted over, "S-Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I actually don't have much company back here since everyone else sits more up front." Takechiro was looking at the boy the entire as the boy opened up his text book. He noticed Takechiro's staring, "Do you by any chance believe in aliens good sir?" The boy spoke with a cocked up eyebrow. Takechiro's eyes slanted as he slanted, "Um…I don't think there isn't the possibility of intelligent life forms out there…" The boy then jumped with excitement. "Haha I knew I wasn't the only one! The name's Dib, Dib Membrane! Pleasure to meet a fellow believer!" Dib began to shake my hands very fervently and fast with a tight grip. Takechiro felt as if his arms were about to be torn off. "T-T-Takechiro Murameshi. P-Pleasure." Dib released his grip as Takechiro shook the slight pain off his hands from the grip of Dib's shaking. Soon, class began.

It seemed to have gone by very fast as near the end, when the bell rang, the teacher assigned the class homework to work on. "Hey Takechiro, wanna work on the science homework with me? We can do it at my place where it's nice and quiet."

"Um sure, I-I'll have to call my brother though for permission." Him and Dib started to walk together as Takechiro took out his cell phone that had a boomerang key chain on it. After dialing the number, it started to ring.

Beeeeeeep

Beeeeeeep

Beeeeeeep

Beeeee- "Hello?"

"Oh, nii-san! It's omouto!"

"Ah, omouto, why the call when school just ended?"

"Well you see, a fellow student asked me to do homework with him over at his place. Is that ok?"

"Of course, as long as you are-"

"Back before ten o'clock, hehe I know nii-san."

"Ok. As long as you know, you can go. Have fun. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too." With that, Takechiro's brother hung up. "He said I could go."

"Perfect! Come on!" Dib latched his arm around Takechiro as they started to run towards the more…downtown area of Townsville. Not a very nice looking area with dirty streets, dark areas, and shady people. "Y-You live around here?" Takechiro asked a little fearful.

"Yeah. My dad is an inventor and…well…let's just say his inventions don't exactly sell well." Both Takechiro started to laugh as they walked up to the Membrane household. It looked a little rickety what with the tinted paints and cracking exterior. Yet, they walk into the place like nothing is wrong. "Now, I need to warn you. My sister and her friends can be a little um…mean spirited."

"Please, I think I'm used to it by now." Takechio chuckled while Dib opened the door. On the other side of the door though, made Takechiro go pale. In the living room was all of the Skull Girls, Mandy, Gaz, and Josie, all staring at him and Dib. "Wh-What are they doing here?!" Takechiro screamed.

"Oh, that's my sister Gaz and her friends, the Skull Girls." Dib smiled.

"A-And you're ok with this?!"

"Yeah, being the brother of one of the Skull Girls has a lot of perks to it."

"Hey nerd, we need you to do our science homework for us." Mandy ordered as she handed Dib all three of their assignments, "No problem Mandy!" Takechiro sweated as him and Dib went on upstairs.

Due to Takechiro and Dib's above average intelligence in Science it only took them a couple hours to complete, still giving Takechiro another six hours in the house with the Skull Girls there. He could leave early, but he didn't want to be rude. "Um…n-now what?" Takechiro nervously asked. Downstairs they could hear Mandy screaming, "Oh come on! That's the most stupidest crap I've ever seen! You're cheating Gaz!"

"….Wanna go watch them kill each other?" Dib offered with a smile.

"Is that even a question?" Takechiro answered as they walked on down. Mandy was pointing her controller at Gaz, "I'm telling you Gaz, you cheat! You win every single time we play each other!"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm better at you in games."

"GRRRRR!"

"Hey um…isn't this the Game Slave 3?..." Takechiro spoke as all eyes were on him now, especially Josie's usual anger glare. Gaz looked at him puzzled, "Of course it's the Game Slave 3? Why, do you not have one or something?"

"No, I have it. I also have a Game Slave 4." At Takechiro's mentioning of the game console, Gaz dropped her controller with wide eyes. "Wh-What?...G-G-…Game Slave 4-4-4? But those aren't even out yet! H-How'd you get one?!"

"Heh, my brother worked a company who make them and he was able to get one as a going away present when me and him moved." Gaz was looking at Takechiro like he was some sort of Messiah now. "Hey um, is this Pig Armada?"

"Yeah, but don't try your luck newbie. Gaz is a pro at this game." Mandy put down.

"Hehe come on." Takechiro pleaded. Gaz pondered for a second before giving Takechiro Mandy's controller, "We play to 11. First to 6 wins is the victor."

"Cool."

"Hmph…he's so going down…"

30 Minutes Later; Takechiro: 5 Gaz: 5

Takechiro and Gaz were mashing buttons on the controllers very fast now as both Takechiro and Gaz seemed to be sweating from the intensity of their match. Josie, Mandy, and Dib could only watch in awe at what was happening. "Th-This is unbelievable. N-No one is able to keep up with sis…" Dib awed. As they were playing, Gaz's finger slipped as it got her armada blasted down by Takechiro's, ensuring him the final win. The room went silent. "Eh….I-I won…" Takechiro realized. Gaz began to stand next to Takechiro with a huge shadow over her face as she looked to be angry, but… "Oh my god! N-No one was ever able to beat me before! H-How are you so good at Pig Armada!" To everyone's shock, Gaz was acting very happy for once, even to Dib this was surprising.

"Eheh, w-well video games is one of my hobbies. I just got pretty good with them…" Takechiro scratched the back of his head as Gaz grabbed his cheeks with both of her hands, "Teach me sensei in the way of video gaming." Everyone was laughing as it seemed that it was time for Takechiro to get going. "Oh crap, I gotta be home soon or my brother will start worrying. "Yeah, I guess it's time we get going too Mandy." Josie called out as her, Mandy, and Takechiro wave goodbye to the Membranes.

Walking on the way back to their homes, Josie broke the silence in their walking. "Hey fresh meat…"

"Would you stop calling me that? It's-"

"Takechiro. I know."

"Eh? Th-Then…"

"All I just wanted to say was…that was pretty cool of you…with what you did with Gaz. I've never seen her so happy before. She finally met a match in something she loved."

"W-Wow…um…thank you Jos-"

"Don't think this put us good terms! I-I'm still going to thrash every day!"

"Hehe…sure you will Josie." As they approached the fork road that led to Takechiro's community, he finally bid farewell to his new acquaintances.


	4. Chapter 4: They Call Her Cassie

Chapter 4

They Call Her Cassie

Hallways of Townsville High

Takechiro was at his locker getting things for his next class, but when he closed his locker door, Josie was on the other side of it, "Hey fresh meat." Takechiro jumped a little, letting out a little yell, "Ugh, geez Josie-san would it kill you to call me Takechiro for once?"

"Maybe…" She glared. Takechiro sighed, "What do you want?"

"Listen, I'm still pretty peeved about what happened in gym, but Gaz seems to have forgiven you, so I'll try and be nice."

"Hehe, where are you going with this Josie?"

"…Look, mine and Gaz's class are having a field day today for an assignment at the Townsville's Nature Park after school. We, meaning Gaz, were wondering if you wanted to come along." Takechiro was a little shocked that it was Josie herself who was asking him instead of Gaz. He guessed she might've wanted to "practice" being nice to him. It doesn't seem like she is nice most of the time. "Ok, well…I hope you know where the park is so we'll meet you there."

"Hehe yes m'am." She scoffed when Takechiro saluted her, "You're such a funny man Takechiro." She patted Takechiro on the back really hard, but she did it a little too hard and he bumped right into someone, landing on top of them. "Ouch! Oooow, hey are you ok?" When Takechiro leaned up on his hands, he looked down to see it was a girl of around 4'2, very very tiny. She also wore these circular glasses, black shirt with a thin, black vest and dark colored jeans, and had dark brown hair. As the girl looked up at Takechiro, her eyes widened and her face started turning red. In a split second, she ran down the hallway, yelling in embarrassment. Josie just watched from the sidelines, "Smooooth fresh meat."

Outside of Class H

"Hey, Takechiro!" Takechiro turned around to see his scientific buddy, Dib, running up from behind him. "Hey, you going to the Townsville Nature Park after school today?"

"Yeah, Gaz invited me."

"Awesome! Haha, that was the first time me and her ever agreed on anything." As Takechiro and Dib walked in, Takechiro's eyes wandered to the corner of the the science room and noticed that the girl he landed on earlier was sitting right over there. She noticed him too because her eyes and head bolted right down to looking at the floor…and they sat one seat away from her. "Hey Dib, who is that?"

"Hm?" Dib looked over to where the girl was. "Oh, that's Cassie (Character created by oXBlackCatXo). She never really talks much except when the teacher calls on her for attendance. Even then when she talks, it sounds like a passing wind breeze, very faint. Why do you ask?"

"Um…I might've…kinda…accidentally fell on top of her and she ran away screaming."

"Dude! Do you have any idea how socially inept that girl is?! You might've scarred her for life!"

"Hey! That's not making me feel any better Dib!" They couldn't stand around anymore so they went and sat down right near Cassie. The entire time though, both Takechiro and Cassie were taking peeks at each other when the other one wasn't looking. It was annoying Dib…very fast, "Will you two quit it!" Both Takechiro and Cassie sat up straight. "Now, if you two are going to be doing this all day, then for god sakes one of you say something!" Takechiro looked over at Cassie as he felt pretty bad for falling on her earlier today. "Um…hi."

"H-Hi…" She responded. Dib wasn't kidding about her voice, Takechiro thought. "Um, my name's Takechiro…sorry about earlier today. My friend accidentally pushed me into you."

"Oh, d-don't worry I know it was an accident."

"Eh?!" Both Dib and Takechiro looked at Cassie with white, wide eyes, and dropped jaws. "Th-Then why did you run away?!"

"I um…I-I thought the incident was my fault so I ran away, embarrassed about myself." Takechiro was only dumbfounded at how isolated this girl was. He looked at Dib and Dib could only shrug at Takechiro in response.

After observing Cassie for a little while, Takechiro noticed that she had a book in her hands with a pencil tied to it and it had stuff written in it. "Hey um, what's that in your hands?" As soon as he mentioned her book, Cassie's face went red and she immediately closed it and hugged it to her, "Th-Th-This is my personal journal! P-Please don't look in it!"

"Whoa! S-Sorry for hitting a nerve!" Takechiro leaped back, afraid the girl was going to breathe fire at him for how angered she got. Well, not angered, more like…talking in a normal tone. "Alright class listen up." The class's teacher walked in front of everyone as all eyes went to him. "Now, today I will be assigning a group project where the maximum group number is three." Already Dib caught a hold of Takechiro's arms as if he was claimed or something. "Now, if you got your groups, go ahead and call them out." One by one an individual for each group was calling out up to three names, including theirs for the group. When it came to Takechiro and Dib, Takechiro called out, "Me, Dib, and Cassie." Both Dib and Cassie's eyes widened at Takechiro's decision and all he did was smile back at them in response.

After class and all of the projects were assigned, Takechiro and Dib split out of the class as Cassie followed after. "Hey Takechiro, what was the big idea of pulling this girl along with us anyway? She's a total basket case."

"W-Well, I felt sorry for her. She always seems to be alone. I just wanted to give her that little push y'know?"

"Um…Takechiro-senpai?..."

"Eh? Senpai?" Takechiro stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Cassie. She was looking down at the ground, "Um…th-thank you for allowing me to have this opportunity to work with you two…"

"Um n-no problem." Takechiro responded. Dib rolled his eyes, "Anyway, me and Takechiro have somewhere to be so ta-ta."

"Um…c-can I come along?" Dib almost fell over from Cassie's request.

"Eh?! Wh-Why would you like to come?!"

"I want to get to know my senpais a little more." Now Dib's eyes were wide from Cassie's formality.

"Um…I'm sure Gaz and Josie would be alright with it." Takechiro scratched the back of his head. Dib narrowed his eyes at Takechiro as all three walked off together


	5. Chapter 5: Delightfully Dangerous

Chapter 5

Delightfully Dangerous Encounter

Townsville Natural Park

"Alright class, everyone break up in your little groups and explore the park to complete the questions on your worksheets." Everyone yelled ok out to the teacher as they all split off into the nature park. It was Takechiro, Josie, Gaz, Dib, and Cassie all in one group. While Josie and Gaz were busy filling out there sheets, Cassie walked off to the side as she looked over at all of the variants of flowers that were around and about the field. Takechiro kneeled down next to her, smiling, "So which one is you favorite?" Cassie looked over at him before pointing over at a patch of different colored flowers that made the area look like a rainbow. "I like those ones, Orchids…they come in all different kinds of colors that it surprises you each time you find one…it's indeed a flower that is a jack of all trades when it comes to aesthetic beauty…" Her eyes closed slightly as a little smile formed from her lips.

"Oi, sensei! We're moving on to the next area!" Gaz called out.

"Ok, we'll be right there!" Takechiro started to get up as he heard rustling in the bushes. When Takechiro looked even closer, he swore he could see something shine. "M-Metal?..."

At that point, the sound of something revving up alerted Takechiro, "Cassie, run!" He pushed Casseie out of the way as a giant, metal claw jumped out from the treeline and grabbed Takechiro. The trees fell over as out from hiding was a massive machine that has a circular base that had four spider-like legs come out from it and many kinds of dangerous weapons attached to tentacle chord arms. At the very center of the base was a sphere shaped dome that inside came a chorus of five maniacal laughs in synch. Now they began to talk in synch. "Well, well, what do we have here?" As Takechiro was brought up to the dome by the claw, he could see inside were five kids around his age. In front was an average heighted boy who had a blonde, bowl-cut hair and wearing some blue uniform and shorts that seemed to be like some uniform for a catholic, private school. Behind him were two girls wearing what seemed to be the girls' uniform in contrast to the front boy. The girl to the left had long blonde hair and a pink band on top while the girl on the left has dark brown hair that was tied up into two , braded pigtails. Finally, two more boys who were taller than the front three sat behind. The tallest one on the right had bowl cut, brown hair, but it hung over his eyes and the boy on the left wore a massive, red, football helmet so you couldn't see his face. These five are aptly known among our town's heroes as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. "Gh! L-Let me go!" Takechiro cried out.

"Hmmm….how about…NO! Hahahahaha!" The Delightful Children spoke in unison, even with their laughter. That's creepy, Takechiro thought. He tried to struggle out of the claw's grip so he could escape, but it held onto him tightly. "Sorry little boy, but you're not escaping from us. After what we saw you did in the gym, you could be of great use to us as a weapon to destroy those pesky Kids Next Door."

"N-No! I-I don't want to be a weapon!" Takechiro cried out.

"Takechiro!" Off in the distance, Gaz and Josie were running over to help. Josie jumped up over the machine as she was aiming for the dome that held the Delightful Children. "That's cute." The Delightful Children mocked as one of their machine's arms that had a chainsaw on it shot out at Josie. She flipped over the saw's blades and pushed off of the flat area on it, launching herself towards the dome, successfully landing on it. All the Delightful Children could do was laugh at Josie's actions. "You must be a bigger idiot then we thought Josie. There's no way you can get in. This glass here is bulletproof." Josie's eyes glared down as she began punching at the glass. The Delightful Children laughed even more until the glass started cracking. "Wh-What are you doing?!" They cried out. In desperation, the Delightful Children knocked Josie off with one of their mechanical arms. "Gaz!" Dib called, throwing from his book bag what seemed to be a ray gun. Gaz caught it in midair as she was facing the machine, upside down. Aiming at the crack in the glass dome, she fired a shot, completely destroying the dome revealing the Delightful Children. "You fool! Do you have any idea what Father would do to us if he finds out we broke yet another toy!?"

"Too bad…" The arm holding Takechiro started rumbling as his eyes began turning white again like last time in the gym. Gaz immediately ducked behind a bush.

Takechiro clutched his hands as the particles around the arm began crushing it like a tin can. "What?! N-No! Stop it! Stop it right now!" The Delightful Children screeched in anger. The claw's grip retracted as Takechiro dropped down to the ground, allowing him to have more fun. Takechiro raised his hands up and pointed them at the Delightful Children as the particles all around the machine began to contract down on the Children as it started to crush the machine. It seemed as if they were done once every part of their machine was disassembled, but Takechiro didn't seem to be done. With a sinister smile, Takechiro held the Delightful Children up with his hands as he started to use the atoms to slowly crush them, making them scream in pain. "Takechiro!" Dib called out in horror from what Takechiro was doing. He was about to crush ever bone in their body, but then… "Takechiro stop!" From behind Takechiro, Cassie was hugging him as his eyes widened and started turning back to normal. The Delightful Children were dropped onto the grass as they all ran away, screaming in overreactive terror. "Cassie…." Takechiro looked back at Cassie before he fell unconscious once again, just like the gym, along with some injuries from the Delightful Children.

Townsville Hospital, Room 306

Takechiro's eyes were slowly opening as he saw he was in a hospital room and he wasn't alone. To his left, Cassie was resting her head on the bed that Takechiro was on and to his right, Dib was reading a comic. Dib looked over at Takechiro as he almost fell out of his seat seeing he was awake again, "Takechiro! Thank god you're ok?!"

"Eh…what can a guy do to get some water here?" Takechiro smiled with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, he's alright." Dib smiled as he left the room. When he left, Cassie started to wake up, just as surprised as Dib was when Takechiro awoke and twice as happy. She hugged him with her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, both of their faces had bright red blushes. "Th-Thank you…for pushing me out of the way senpai."

"Hey, no problem Cassie, I only did what anyone else would do." Cassie giggled at Takechiro's modesty as she placed her hand on his chest. "Eh?! Wh-What are you-"

"Trust me…I now know I can let you know a little thing about me." Her hand started to glow green as Takechiro felt something weird through his body. Once she took her hand away, Takechiro got up out of the bed clenching his hands over and over. "Wh-Whoa…I-I feel…great!" Cassie nodded at Takechiro as he was laughing at what she did to him. "Cassie, you have a gift?"

"Mhm, I have the power to repair anything from broken appliances to bones inside of a human body."

"Whoa…" After her little explanation, the doctor came in as he was shocked to see Takechiro walking about after diagnosing him with four broken bones. "Wh-What are you doing out of bed?!"

"Hehe, check my x-rays again doc. I'm sure you'll find something pretty interesting." The doctor's eyes narrowed as he brought up a screen from the wall towards me, turning on the x-ray. His eyes widened and jaw dropped to see that Takechiro was completely fine after half a day. "Eh…eh…eh…"

"Anyway doc, later~!" Takechiro and Cassie walked on out, leaving the doctor in complete dumbfoundedness as he was checking the screen to see if it malfunctioned.

In the lobby it seemed as if everyone from school was waiting for him. The Eds were there, the Power Puffs and Steven were there, and so were the Skull Girls and Dib. "Takechiro!" All three of the Eds dog piled on top of Takechiro as they were all laughing. Josie walked over and helped Takechiro up. "Heh, didn't think you'd be here Josie."

"Hmph, as I said, I'll be the only one who'll cause you pain." She looked away, blushing some in embarrassment. "Ha, you're funny Josie~!" Takechiro slapped Josie's back as she smirked, slapping him back.


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping Death

Chapter 6

Escaping Death on an Atomic Level

Townsville High, Cafeteria

"Hey guys, check out the Power Puffs." Eddy pointed as Blossom and the girls were walking out of the cafeteria line with their food. Takechiro was merely slurping his ramen that h brother made for him in a bento box, not paying attention to Eddy's bantering. "Yeah? What about them Eddy?" Double D questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see, I noticed a huge coincidence. You see, the girls' grades reflect their chest sizes."

"E-Eddy!" Double D exclaimed with a huge blush on his face.

"No no no, hear me out." Eddy pointed at Blossom. "A." He then pointed at Bubbles, "C." Then he pointed at Buttercup, "D." Ed tilted his head at Eddy's observation. "Oh I get it!"

"Please Eddy, the last thing we need is to have Ed's mind be corrupted."

"Oh lighten up Double D." After looking over, Bubbles bumped her sisters' shoulders and started waving towards the Ed's table. Eddy jumped back with circled, white eyes, "Huh?! One of them is waving at us?! Why is she waving at us?!"

"Takechiro!" Bubbles called out as Takechiro looked back while in mid-noodle slurp, waving back to them. Eddy's jaw dropped, "W-Wait! How do you know the PPGs?!" Takechiro slurped up the remainder of the noodles he had in his mouth before answering. "Oh, I'm in the special talents class with them during the second half of lunch…" Eddy grabbed Takechiro's collar, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?!"

"Hey boys." Blossom and the girls were now standing at the edge of the table as Eddy's lips went limp as his eyes were fixated on their "assets". "Ladies! How about you all take a seat." Eddy offered as Blossom and Buttercup sat on Eddy and Ed's side and Bubbles sat on Takechiro and Double D's side. Eddy looked as if blood was about to gush out of his nose any second what with being right next to the "D" student, Buttercup. "So, how do you know these guys if you don't mind me asking Takechiro." Buttercup glared, obviously not wanting to be at the aptly named "Outcast Table". "Buttercup." Blossom called with a heightened tone.

"Um, well I met Double D through Gym class…" Takechiro went quiet as Blossom caught on, "Oh yeah, the "Gym Incident"."

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Takechiro asked worried.

"No no no no!" Blossom denied. Double D scratched underneath his beanie cap, sighing, "Yeah, that was pretty intense, but I asked Takechiro to sit with us anyway and that's how the table of three became the table of four."

"Well if you want, we can make this a table of six." Blossom smiled as Buttercup seemed to have a vein on her forehead.

"Hehe thanks Blossom. Then we can all walk to Dr. Syke's room together." As Takechiro said that, all three girls' heads hung down with darkened lines over them. "Oh yeah." Blossom spoke.

"Damn, I almost forgot." Buttercup continued.

"He's scary." Bubbles whined. Takechiro and the Eds had sweat drops over their heads. "H-Hey, be happy I'm taking the attention off you guys. Dr. Syke said he was going to be helping me gain control over my power today." The mood lightened as Blossom and Buttercup smiled at Takechiro, but Bubbles had something else in mind. She hugged him into her chest, unknowingly, as she hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you you sweet little silver haired angel~!" She spoke, giggling.

"Lucky bastard…" Eddy mumbled before the bell rang as Bubbles released a bloody nosed, swirly eyed Takechiro.

Townsville High, Class H

Takechiro and the Power Puffs walked in to see Steven finishing up his lunch as he spotted the four. "Hey guys!" He waved, spitting some food out from his filled up mouth. The girls' were laughing in a good way as Takechiro smiled with a sweat bead over his head, "Haha Steven don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh sorry." He spat out a little more before swallowing. Dr. Syke walked into the room as he closed a book he was reading titled "Townsville Heroes". "Aaaah, what good read…" He smiled. Everyone eyed the book before he placed it away in his bag. "Alright everyone, today we'll all be heading outside to help Takechiro work on how to use and control his powers.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled as they followed him out.

Outside of Townsville High

"Now, Takechiro step forward." Takechiro stepped out from the group in front of Dr. Syke. In his hand, he was holding what seemed to be something resembling a Pearl. Steven's eyes widened, "I know that! That's Pearl's Hologram Training Orb!"

"Yes. Your friend was kind enough to allow me to borrow this."

Meanwhile in Beach City

"Who took my orb?!" Pearl yelled.

Back at Townsville

"Now, while I was reading Chapter 1 again,"

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"While I was looking over the incident in the gym again," Syke looked to the side as his eyes were dots, "I was able to produce a little theory on how to help Takechiro in using his power." Dr. Syke dropped the orb as a hologram of someone with a sword appeared. It was a female who was wearing a light blue onesie and has on a pink, frilly, see-through skirt and ballerina shoes. Her hair orange and was all spiked up into one point. "Steven, is this Pearl?" Takechiro asked as Steven nodded, hiding behind Blossom.

"Hologram Pearl, initiate level 9 training." Syke spoke as the hologram's eyes narrowed and turned red, holding her sword out. Steven cried out, "D-Dr. Syke what are you doing?! That level is very dangerous!" Takechiro looked back at Steven talking, not noticing the hologram swinging her sword down at him.

Townsville High, Class M Art Room

Mandy, Gaz, and Josie were all in art class as suddenly a black spiral appeared right next to Mandy. It spread out into something fabric-like as a scythe popped out of a vortex in front of the shroud. Mandy sighed with an angered look on her face. "Grim, what are you doing here?" Behind Mandy, finally taking full form, was a skeleton wrapped up in a black shroud. "Don't talk to me like I'm some kind'a cosplaya Mandy."

"You didn't answer my question Grim. As my friend I expect you to tell me everything you know while I tell you nothing." She beamed. Grim scoffed as he started walking around. "I came here ready to take the soul of one named Takechiro Murameshi." All of the Skull Girls' heads jolted up from their canvases, looking at the harbinger of death.

Outside of Townsville High

Takechiro was knocked on his back, his blazer jacket having a huge slice through it from him barely dodging the attack from the Pearl Hologram, "H-hey, what's the big idea Dr. Syke?!"

"Oh Takechiro, this is all part of my theory. You see, I noticed that whenever you're placed in something you deem as highly threatening to yourself. It's as if your powers activate as an animal would do through one of their defensive systems. This is supposed to teach you how to activate it on a whim."

"Y-You're crazy!" Takechiro screamed.

"Oh Takechiro, you sound just like my therapist." Syke chuckled. The Hologram of Pearl proceeded to advance with multiple thrusts at Takechiro, in which he was able to dodge, but his blazer jacket wasn't so lucky as it had many holes ripped into it from the sword. Twirling like a ballerina, the Hologram kicked Takechiro feet away from everyone. Blossom yelled out to Dr. Syke, "Dr. Syke please stop this!"

"This is for his own good in order to learn his powers Blossom." Meanwhile, Steven's hands were clenching into fists.

Soon, the Skull Girls arrived on the scene as they overlooked the training from the hillside. "What the hell is he doing to sensei?!" Gaz called out.

"From what I can recall from my memo chil', this Takechiro boy is fightin' against sumthin' of a training dummy at the highest level, a level in which he's not prepared for and will lose his life to it." Grim explained. Takechiro turned back over on his back as he looked up at the sky. Seeing her target moving, the Hologram went into a full sprint as it jumped up into the air, spiraling down at Takechiro like a dart. "Welp, he's dead." Grim commented.

"TAKECHIRO!" Everyone called out. The Hologram was only feet away from piercing through Takechiro until a bright line shone through the entire field.

When the light subsided, something blocked the Hologram's sword. "Steven?!" Blossom exclaimed, shocked. Steven jumped in front of Takechiro and summoned a massive, pink, Gem Shield on his left arm. He pushed forward, breaking the hologram's sword as he smashed the front of the shield against the Hologram, shooting it past Dr. Syke who had shadows under his eyes, "Steven, what is the meaning of this insubordination? This was in order to help Takechiro use his powers."

"Enough of that stuff!" Steven yelled out. "You…Y-You can't just force out people's powers! I should know better than anyone!" Takechiro looked up at Steven as Steven turned around to face him. "Takechiro…unlocking one's potential doesn't have to be forced out like this…it'll only harm yourself and the other's around you…" Takechiro's eyes widened and his heart felt like it stopped from just hearing Steven's words. "You see Takechiro…my powers came out when it wasn't me who was in danger, but something I cared about was…Do you understand?..." He held his hand out to Takechiro as Takechiro merely smiled and grabbed his hand being pulled up, "Yeah…I understand Steven."

"Now, find that thing that's important to you, and kick that thing's butt!" Steven ran off as the Hologram stood up, a yard from Takechiro, its eyes glowing a bright red. "Something…" Takechiro looked down at his hands, "Something I need to protect..." The Hologram dashed at Takechiro as Takechiro's hand clenched up, "Got it!" The Hologram slashed downward. Takechiro placed his hands up to stop the blade as something blocked the blade. "Hm?" Dr. Syke looked past the hologram as blocking its sword was something see through and in the shape of a blade. "N-No way." Blossom beamed. "H-He manipulated the atoms around him to form something out of thin air." Takechiro slashed the Hologram away, knocking it into the air. Capitalizing on the Hologram's situation and position, Takechiro jumped overhead and sliced straight through the Hologram, making it disappear.

"H-He did it?" Grim awed.

"HE DID IT!" Everyone called out in amazement as they all ran out towards Takechiro who made the Particle Sword disappear. Both Steven and Bubbles latched onto Takechiro in a hug, "Takechio that was awesome~! Teach me how to do that~!" Bubbles praised all giddy.

"Hey, we could use swordsmanship like that on our kendo team, Takechiro." Buttercup offered.

"Takechiro, what you did was truly a scientific phenomenon~!" Blossom looked as if her eyes turned to stars from Takechiro's performance.

Over on the hill, Josie scoffed out a laugh as she started to walk back to the school, "Sorry Death, but that boy isn't going to be dying anytime soon."

"Hmph, you may tink so chil', but that boy will die sooner or later. Death is inevitable for everyone." Grim disappeared back into one of the green vortexes. "So Takechiro, what was the thing that was most important to you?" Steven asked, looking up at Takechiro. All Takechiro did was ruffle Steven's hair, "Heh, I'll let you guys take a guess." Meanwhile, Dr. Syke was laughing heartily to the side as everyone stared over at him, "Care to let us in on the joke Dr. Syke?" Takechiro raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that my genius mind never ceases to amaze me." Now everyone's, except Takechiro's, heads were steaming mad. "Your genius?!" Buttercup started.

"Because of your genius, Takechiro was almost killed by that hologram!" Blossom continued.

"Pearl isn't gonna like how you were using her stuff Dr. Syke!" Steven yelled. After Steven yelled, a beam of light shot down from the sky as a silhouette appeared from it. "Syke!" Pearl appeared from the light beam as her eyes glared over at the crazy teacher. "Oh, hello Pearl." Pearl leaped over at Syke with her spear appearing in her hand. "Uh oh." For his last ditch effort, Dr. Syke grabbed the page of this story and turned it back one. -

"Your genius?!" Buttercup started.

"Because of your genius, Takechiro was almost killed by that hologram!" Blossom continued.

"Now I know all of you are mad, but if you don't mind I need to jet." Dr. Syke smiled as he ran off before the beam of light appeared. Pearl came out from it as she looked around for Dr. Syke, "Steven, where did Syke go?!"

"Um, he just left."

"Gaaaaah! Why do I always just keep missing him when he's in trouble with me?!"

"Hehe no one will ever know." Dr. Syke snickered from the background.


	7. Chapter 7: The One Known As Her

Chapter 7

The One Formally Known as "Her"

Townsville Mall, Food Court

Today our heroes are spending their day off at the local mall where many events await them. Takechiro is this time joined by the Eds, the Power Puffs, and the Skull Girls who brought their own friends along too. "So Mandy um…who's your friend here?" Mandy's eyes rolled at Double D's question as right next to Mandy was a red headed boy who had a rather bigger than normal nose and was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a red cap on the top of his head. With that aforementioned nose, he was picking it rather….excessively. Takechiro and Cassie both had wincing expressions trying to not look at the boy. "The idiot you see here is Billy. Why Mandy is friends wit' him I will never understand." Grim was sitting on the other side of Mandy, his scythe floating next to him. "I like him!" Ed stated.

"Yes Ed, he has the same pea-sized brain as you." Eddy bashed.

"Hey guys we're back with the grub~!" Steven called as he and Dib brought over everyone's food.

"Alright!"

"Man I'm starving!"

"Thanks Steven!" Everyone was giving out compliments as they dug into the varied types of food. Takechiro was slurping up some ramen while Cassie was eating some Thai curry while Buttercup was just having a simple hot dog.

Interrupting our heroes' lunch hour was a massive explosion coming from the jewelers' area of the mall. "What the heck was that?!" Dib fell over in his seat from the commotion as Buttercup stood up, "We're about to find out."

"Dib, you stay here with Cassie and the Eds and hold down the fort." Takechiro spoke. Dib nodded as everyone ran off towards the explosion.

Over at the jeweler stores, many of the places were broken into and all of the Jewels were stolen. "Looks like we got ourselves a good ol' fashioned thief on our hands." Buttercup smirked, pounding her fist into her other hand. Another explosion went off down the hall as everyone booked just to see a glimpse of a shadow running around a corner. "Crud, this thing is fast!" Josie yelled.

"Not as fast as us Power Puffs!" Buttercup taunted, flying off as Blossom and Bubbles followed after, leaving everyone behind. Takechiro looked down, still running as he seemed to be thinking, "I wonder…" He mumbled. Gaz looked over at Takechiro, "Sensei?" Takechiro closed his eyes and concentrated on the particles around him as they then lifted him up and jolted him ahead like he was flying, even past the Power Puffs. "Whoa! Silver guy is fast!" Buttercup awed as her hair flew forward from the force of Takechiro's flight. It didn't take long before Takechiro caught up with the thief and tackled him out of the flight.

"Ok buddy, cough up the jewels!" Takechiro threatened. When Takechiro got a glimpse of the thief's face though, he was completely shocked at what it was, his eyes widening as far as they could. The first thing that caught Takechiro's eyes was the thief's love of red clothing, which had white fur on the edges where the arms and head go through, so much that even the thief's skin was the same color. Another thing was that the thief was female. Finally, the thief's hands were…not hands at all. They were claws. "Wh-What are you?" The female creature leaned up to Takechiro and licked his lips, making Takechiro's face go completely red and his eyes completely white. This made his guard fall allowing her to slip her feet out from under him and kick him under his chin with her black, stiletto heels. She jumped back as the jewels she stole from the stores were hanging around her neck and she bolted off in the other direction leaving Takechiro with a still red, shocked face.

Blossom and the Power Puffs arrived seconds later to see Takechiro on his back. "Takechiro, what happened?" Blossom said, floating over Takechiro.

"I-I'd like to know the same thing…" Takechiro mumbled out. Buttercup then held Takechiro up by his as she sneered at him, "Oi Takechiro, where's the thief?" Takechiro pointed down the hall she ran off in. "Well, what did she look like so we won't be running around the mall looking like idiots?"

"W-Well she had these deep…black…mesmerizing eyes." Buttercup just stared at Takechiro with dotted, narrowed eyes as she began smacking the daylights out of him, "We need more than that you silver haired idiot!"

"Buttercup! Stop that!" Blossom grabbed Takechiro away as he had bumps all over his face. "Come on Takechiro work with us here. Did the thief have any unique features?"

"Well….she did have red skin." After Takechiro mentioned the thief's skin, Blossom dropped him by accident and her pupils shrunk. "R-Red skin?...Girls, double time!" Blossom and the others flew off at twice the speed as before. "Hey wait!" Takechiro flew off as well, catching up with them. "Who is this girl?!" Blossom stopped Takechiro as she placed Bubbles in front of him, "Bubbles, explain." She told as she flew off. When Bubbles was about to speak, Blossom took Bubbles and replaced her with Buttercup, "On second thought, Buttercup, you explain." Blossom flew off once again. As Buttercup was about to speak, Blossom took her place, "On second thought, it's better off if I explain."

"Will you make up your mind already?!" Takechiro snapped.

"Ok, have you ever heard of "Him"?" Takechiro stood there for a moment, thinking as a second later a giant question mark popped above his head. "I thought as much…" Blossom facepalmed. "Well you see, Him is one of mine and the girls' worst enemies up there with Mojo Jojo."

"Who?"

"Long story. Anyways, one time when me and the girls got into a battle with Him, I was taken prisoner by him,"

Four Years Ago, Him's Lair

Blossom was chained up against a wall as Him was over to the side at some kind of chemistry table. He was wearing strange red clothing almost something like a pimp would wear and it had pink fur where the head and arms go through, and as if keeping to the scenery he had on a white, lab coat. "Wh-What do you want with me Him?!" Blossom struggled. When Him spoke, it was very high pitched, it had an echo to it, even though nothing could in the room could make it echo, and very sneasy, "Well you see Blossom, I've realized something while I was sitting around, plotting your demise. I'm getting very, very old."

"Yeah, isn't that the turn of the century?" Blossom bashed.

"And you see, I just thought "Who would take over my reign of this world when I'm gone". Then you came to mind Blossom. You see, the professor was able to create three "perfect" little girls by just mixing the ingredients of an old nursery rhyme with a little bit of Chemical X. So I thought, what if I could have my own with its own little twist of evil. All I need is," Him then vaporated over to Blossom with a knife in his hand as he sliced her palm, "Aaah!" Blossom cried out.

"This." Him finished as on that last word, his voice changed from high pitched to a deep, demonic pitched.

He skipped on over to the chemistry as he dropped a little drop of blood into a gigantic cauldron that had magma looking chemicals in it. Once the drop landed in it, the magma began raging as it bubbled uncontrollably and soon a massive explosion occurred, causing smoke to run everywhere. When it cleared, a girl of around the same age as Blossom appeared from it, wearing a white dress that covered down to her knees and had raven black hair. "Him, wh-…wh-what did you…"

"Impressive isn't it Blossom. Who would've known what dark magic and science could do together." Him floated up to the girl as he spun, standing right beside her. "Blossom, meet your "daughter"…" He hissed out as Blossom's mouth hung open. "However, she has too much of her mother's liking to her…it's time I fixed that." He raised up a butcher knife, holding out the girl's hands as he sliced down.

Present time, Townsville Mall

Blossom was staring down at the floor as shadows hung over her eyes. "I…I had no idea." Takechiro looked down as well.

"Mimi…" Blossom spoke.

"P-Pardon?"

"Her name is Mimi (character ownership belongs to Snafu Comics and Grim Tales From Down Below)."

"I-I see." Takechiro rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sis!" Buttercup and Bubbles flew back, "She got away! She must've used that damn fire portal escape thing that Him always uses!"

"It's alright Buttercup…" Blossom glanced up at her sisters. "We'll get her another time…and keep her away from Him."


	8. Chapter 8: The Lovable Coward

Chapter 8

The Lovable Coward

Townsville High Gym

"Takechiro, over here!" Takechiro smacked the volleyball over to Mandy as she spiked it down, hitting someone's head on the other side. Gym class at Townsville High was as active as ever, but for some reason there teacher wasn't there. When everyone arrived, Vice Principal Scar spoke that he would be a little late, so we all had to do something that was considered "physical" for the time being. Luckily, Gaz came up with their current idea. "Oooh! And there goes another point for Team Mandy making it tied ten to ten with Team Josie!" Double D was the color commentator since he, as he quoted, said, "Please, I doubt any of you need me for a physical sport." Over on Mandy's team was her, Gaz, Takechiro and Ed as they were all huddled up. "Okay guys, we may have started off a little bad." Mandy started.  
"Yeah, who would've known Cassie used to be a part of a local championship team in middle school." They all looked over at Cassie on the other team as she smiled, making a slicing motion at her throat. Everyone on Team Mandy had dark lines hang over them. "Ok everyone, this'll be the match point that decides this game! Will it be Team Mandy or Team Gaz who'll be taking home the bragging rights today!" Double D continued commentating, getting really into the role. Over on Josie's team, Josie herself served the ball rather hard as it came at a fast speed towards Takechiro. Takechiro was able to block it, but not hard enough to send it over to the other side. It was now right above the net as for each side, someone jumped up for the winning spike, Mandy for her team and Buttercup on Josie's team. However, they both hit the ball at the same time as it slipped between their hands, shooting off towards the exit door….which started to open. "AH!" Everyone yelled out as their eyes went completely white.

Thankfully, the ball was caught. The one walking through the door Jack as everyone sighed before noticing someone else was with him who Jack actually stopped the ball from hitting. It was a young boy who seemed to be in his late middle school years, possibly eighth grade. He had short, brown hair and he wore a purple, black spotted, jacket hoodie, which had two specific canine ears on it and behind his back was a blue backpack. "Eh, Sensei Jack, who's that with you?" Buttercup volunteering to ask out of them. Jack smiled as he proudly introduced, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my adopted son, Courage." Courage waved.

Everyone's expression were blown away with shock and awe, "SON?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"Adopted son, I know none of you are bad listeners." Jack teased.

"B-But wait, why is he here? He looks like he should be in school right now." Takechiro brought up.

"Haha that's why I was late." Jack confessed. "I was busy picking up this kid from school for Townsville High staff's "Bring your kid to work day". Let me tell you, it wasn't easy trying to get him out early." Jack held Courage in his arms as Josie and Gaz were right in front now, looking at Courage. Their girl sensories were going off, "Aaaaawe, he's so cute~." Gaz started.  
"I just wanna take him home and take care of him myself~." Josie continued. All Mandy could do was watch in amazement. The true Skull Girl, she was. Courage buried his head into Jack's chest, "Oh, sorry girls, Courage here is a bit shy."

"Aaaawe, he doesn't have to be." Gaz encouraged.

"Well…I don't blame him. Courage has had a really rough life." Jack's hands ran through Courage's hair as Jack's expression changed to one of sadness.

Takechiro noticed as he also walked on over. "Um…Sensei Jack. Mind if I ask how you came to adopt him?..." Jack looked over at Takechiro and nodded.

"You see Takechiro, I adopted Courage out of the Foster Care program."

"F-Foster care?! As in….abused child Foster Care?"

"Yes Takechiro….this boy did not have a good childhood….when he was only three, his parents abandoned him in an alleyway, though someone was able to find him. She was a kind woman by the name Muriel Bagge who took in Courage as if he was her own child. Granted they lived in the middle of nowhere, that didn't keep Courage and Muriel from loving each other like a mother and son would. This was no fairy tale though….the man who was married to Muriel was a different kind of person…Eustace Bagge was a grouch of a man and didn't like how they had to take care of someone who wasn't related to them by blood. Throughout Courage's childhood from 3-8, he was mentally scarred by Eustace's constant scares and fear torture. However, he was still able to find happiness in Muriel….until she passed away when he was 10…After Muriel's passing from heart failure and her money buying Courage and Eustace a new home here in Townsville, the abuse went from mental to physical with Eustace." Jack moved Courage's hoodie back. Visible on his forehead was a scar. Everyone gasped. "Slammed into the corner of a TV...for making himself breakfast without making anything for Eustace…."

"Th-That's horrible…" Cassie had her hands over her mouth.

"Luckily, the neighbors caught on to what was happening and took Courage out of the house and got Eustace thrown behind bars."

"Serves him right, that bastard!" Josie growled.

"But even in the protection of Foster Care, it didn't mean Courage's troubles were over. For the following year when he was eleven, he's been in Foster family to Foster Family, each of them not doing well for him…"

"Until you came along!" Takechiro chirped. Jack laughed lightly, "Yes…you see kids…ten years ago, my wife passed away and me and her were unable to have a child. So finally two years ago, I decided, as a childless man, to go into Foster Care to help parentless kids. There, I met Courage and took him into my house for about a year. Following that year, I decided to adopt him. We've now been a family for over a year now." Josie was trying to hold back a tear as Gaz already lost it, the tears streaming down her face. "Th-That is such a heart-warming story Sensei Jack."

Takechiro looked over at Courage who looked back at him, before burying his head in Jack's chest again. "Takechiro? What are you-"

"Shhh Cassie…." Takechiro then placed his hand on Courage's head and started to rub it gently. Courage's eyes widened as he started to make eye contact with Takechiro. "Hehe…hey Courage…my name is Takechiro."

"Takeshi….T-Takachi-…" Courage was trying to pronounce Takechiro's name, making Takechiro chuckle some, "Please, just call me Take Courage."

"T-Take?..."

"Yeah, there you go."

"Take."

"Hehe now you got it." Jack placed Courage down as Courage had his hands on Takechiro's face, rubbing it like Takechiro rubbed his head. They both laughed from the scene as Takechiro rubbed Courage's head once more, "Hey Courage, wanna join our volleyball game? We only got one more point left."

"Y-Yeah! I'd love to!" With Courage on his shoulders, Takechiro ran over to everyone else, laughing all the way.


	9. Chapter 9: Fear the One Known as Zim

Chapter 9

Fear the One Known as Zim

Townsville High Cafeteria

"Then all of a sudden, Ms. Butterbean gives us a pop quiz out of nowhere!" Eddy was complaining. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him, "Well…yes Eddy, that's what pop quizzes are. They're supposed to come out of nowhere."

"Oh don't make me feel better." Takechiro slurped up more ramen, "Uuuh Takechiro…don't you eat anything else?" Double D commented.

"Hehe come on Double D, ramen is good~."

"Yeah, I can't deny that, but their's better food than ramen." Takechiro stops in mid slurp, "Th-Things better than ramen?...Double D, you're not making any sense…"

Away from the group, all of the other students started to gather around in a circle at a table, catching Takechiro's attention. "Huh? What's going on over there?"

"Oh…it's Dib's weekly rant." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Huh? It's Dib?..." Takechiro went on over to the group to listen.

"Everyone! You're all being fooled! You all don't know about the evils that live off of this Earth! With this, I'll finally show you the truth that Aliens exist!" Dib pulls out a picture of a bright light that was in a starry sky.

"Ugh, you moron!" One of the students shouted out.

"That's just a big star!"

"Or a comet!"

"Aliens don't exist!" Everyone started to throw food at Dib, booing him all the way…until Takechiro gets up with him. "E-Everyone stop!" The students held fire. "H-Hey, I mean I think Dib may have a point here. I mean, evidence comes up every year that there is indeed something that lives outside of Earth. So hey, why don't we give him an ear to speak to, huh?" All of the students glared before they started throwing food at both Dib and Takechiro now, getting them both completely messy before going on with their day. Takechiro and Dib looked at themselves, "Heh, now I know what a trash can feels like." Takechiro joked.

"Takechiro?..." Takechiro looked over at his fellow food-trodden friend, "Did you…mean what you said? Do you really believe that Aliens exist?"

"Hehe, of course man. I always like to believe in other wordly things like that. I mean from what you showed right here," Takechiro looked at the picture once more, "I think you really got a good lead right here. I've learned about Cosmotology two school ago and I've never seen a star lining like this." Dib's eyes lit up like the 4th of July, "Oh my god! I'm not the only one!" Dib hugged Takechiro tightly, "You really are a chap among chaps bud!"

"So what do you say Dib? Let's prove these guys wrong and get real, compelling evidence." Takechiro and Dib high fived before a shocking voice came out of nowhere, "What's this I hear about Aliens, fresh meat?" Josie was standing before the two boys with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Eh! J-Josie, me and Dib here are going to prove that Aliens exist."

"Aliens….existing…" Her eyebrow raised higher as Takechiro sweated a little. "Hmm….I want in."

"HUH?!" Both Takechiro and Dib's mouths dropped.

"You heard me….I want in."

"Wh-Why?! I never pictured you to do something like this!" Takechiro griped.

"Well it seems like you don't know me as well as you did…When it comes to things supernatural or as you put it, "otherworldly", you could sort of call me an expert at it…" Dib leaned up next to her with heart shaped eyes, "I think I'm in love…" Before he was backfisted by Josie who had a vein on her head from his comment. "So nerd, where do we start first?" Josie got straight to the point. Dib reclaimed his composure, "Well you see, I already know where to find an alien."

"YOU DO?!" Takechiro and Josie were dumbfounded that he already had a culprit. "Wh-Who is it?!" Takechiro pushed. Dib took both Takechiro and Josie as he pushed them both behind a table, "Shhhh! He's right over there…" Hiding with them, Dib pointed off to two particular students who were in line for food. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had short black hair where it curved back in the front and his skin was a pale green. It looked like he was going to be sick. The girl had silver hair like Takechiro, but it was hip length and two strands in front of her, to the side, were braided. "Tch! Dib, that's Zim and Gir!" Josie growled, "Sure they did weird stuff that could be questionable, but that doesn't make them Aliens!"

"No look! I know that guy is somehow an Alien. Th-There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way!"

"You mean by the fact that Gaz has a crush on him?" Josie teased.

"You take that back! She does not like him! I won't allow my sister to be deceived by this masquerade!" Both Takechiro and Josie laughed at Dib's reaction as he gritted his teeth a little. "Listen, tonight we're going to follow him back home and GET the evidence to prove he's an extra-terrestrial and that I'm not crazy."

"Well we can prove ONE of those." Josie smirked.

"Oh bite me…"

Downtown Townsville; Membrane Household

In Dib's room, he had an entire stakeout set up with Josie looking at all of the stuff he has. She picked up an empty liter bottle as she looked at Dib, "Dib…what are these for?..."

"Hey, a good stakeout means you never leave your place once, not even to go to the bathroom."

"Ew…." Takechiro looked through the window shears as right across the street from the Membrane's house was the home of Zim and Gir. "So wait…if you' ve been living across these guys for five years, how did you not get one scrap of evidence from him?" Takechiro questioned.

"Because you don't know how much of a mastermind that Zim is. Wherever I am, he's two steps ahead of me. Now it's different." He wrapped his arm around Takechiro's neck. "Now I have teammates to help me get the evidence!" Just a minute later, the sounds of Zim and Gir could be heard outside. "So master Zim, what'll be today's plan~?"

"Hehehe you'll see Gir! Soon, everyone in this world will fear the might and mind of Zim! Ahahahahaha!" Dib's eyes glared from his window, watching Zim and Gir walk inside, "See?! He's got some kind of evil plan for world domination!" Josie looked out with the two boys as she then began to leave the room, "J-Josie where are you going?!" Dib tried to stop her.

"I can see why you were never able to get anything. All you do is sit up here. Every greatest evidence ever obtained was people who got right into the action." She ran out the door as she made a break for the house, sliding against the wall right next to Zim's front porch. Takechiro and Dib clumsily followed after, making Josie facepalm in embarrassment for their clumsiness. "Morons…." She noticed a window above them, immediately looking in while trying to stay out of sight. Inside, she sees that Zim and Gir are going down what seemed to be the basement steps. Right next to her, Josie noticed a vent shaft. "Come on, we're going in."

"Huh?! Isn't that breaking and entering?!" Takechiro began to freak out.

"What, and you think stalking from across the street is better?"

"Um…is that a trick question." Josie grabbed the boys by their collars and pushed them into the vent shaft.

"Ugh…it's very tight in here."

"Come on Takechiro, don't tell me that you have claustrophobia."

"Ha ha Josie…" While they were crawling through the vents for the first couple minutes, voices could soon be heard ahead as the group finally made it to the vent that filtered the basement. Looking from the vent, Takechiro, Josie, and Dib could all see that in the middle of the room where Zim and Gir were was something massive covered in a giant cloak. Zim then pulled of the cloak, revealing a giant laser. Takechiro and them were just shocked. "H-Holy crap…th-that kind of technology on that machine isn't even human." Takechiro analyzed.

"Oh my god…the nerd was right." Josie admitted. Smiling from cheek to cheek, Dib took out a camera. Josie quickly caught his hand, "The flash is off right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid." Dib then quickly took a picture, "Alright, let's get out of here, we got our evidence." The three made their way out as Gir brought a bowl out and placed it on a chair in front of the laser, "Ready to fire master Zim~!"

"Firing! Ahahahaha!" Zim pressed a button on a remote as a blue beam shot into the bowl. When the mist cleared, an ice cream sundae was sitting in the bowl. "ICE CREAM~!" Gir yelled with excitement.

"Hahaha! With this, we now have an insurmountable amount of this delicious dairy treat!"

The next day; Townsville High Cafeteria

Dib was back on his cafeteria table "soap box" as everyone was gathered around again with food in hand. "Alright everyone! Today's the day where you all shake in regret for ever doubting me! Here in my hand is the picture that proves aliens exist! Once it's done clearing up, I'll be happy to see the dumb looks on all of your faces as you reply "Oh no, we shouldn't have ever doubted Dib"." Dib was definitely on his high horse, waiting for this day to finally happen. "Now look and revel in my brilliance!" Dib showed the picture where immediately everyone began to laugh. Dib was completely dumbfounded and looked at the picture only to immediately have his skin pale. "Dib? Is everything alright?" Takechiro and Josie looked over his shoulders only to see that the picture was a blank. "I…I didn't take the lens cap off…" Takechiro and Josie looked at each other and then looked at Dib, before they both whacked Dib on the top of his head.


	10. Chapter 10: Bunny

Chapter 10

Bunny

River Countryside; Miles outside of Townsville

Moving down the highway was a white Mustang as inside of it was Jack and Courage, "Aaaah, nothing's better than the feeling of a countryside breeze right Courage?"

"Hehe, yes Jack." Courage held onto his dog plushie that Jack gave him half a year ago. Every Saturday, Jack would always take Courage to go and fish in the fresh water river on the countryside. There usual spot was at the intersection where the three rivers come together into a pond.

Jack slowed the Mustang up to the pond with ease as he got out to get the fishing gear out, Courage just watching with excitement from the passenger seat. "Oooh! I wonder if I'll catch a carp today Jack~!"

"Haha if you do," He handed Courage his purple fishing rod while Jack held onto his own white one, "Then we'll be having a feast for dinner tonight." He rubbed Courage's head. Courage went on over and sat down, humming a Japanese tune that Jack taught him. "How do the fish look Courage?...Courage?"

Courage's eyes veered off from the fish as something was floating in the water. It was a beaded necklace. "J-Jaaack?..." Courage ran on over to Jack, holding onto his arm. "Huh? What is it Courage?" Courage pointed at the beaded necklace in the water, "What the?" Jack ran on down the river with Courage on his back. After a couple dozen feet, the two came across a broken up, wooden raft that harbored someone inside, a woman. She had beautiful, silky white hair and was wearing a fluffy, white sweater with jeans. "J-Jack?...I-Is that an angel?" Jack looked back at Courage, rubbing his head before giving his attention back to the white haired stranger. "Courage, help me get her back to the car. We need to get her to the hospital." Courage nodded, taking her right arm while Jack took her left arm.

Townsville Hospital

Courage was sitting in a chair next to the room that they brought the girl into while Jack was pacing back and forth. "Jack, is she gonna be okay?" Jack saw the worry on Courage's face as he rubbed the little kid's again, "She will be Courage. We got her here just in time. I'm just sorry it put a stop to our little trip." Courage smiled at Jack's modesty, "It's like you always told me Jack. The goodwill of others always comes before your own."

"And there are no better words to follow my little pup." At that moment, the doctor came out. "How is she doctor? Is everything all right?"

"Well, be glad you got her here. From what you told me, that seemed like a pretty big mess she was in. That river bed you found her in came from a rapid infested path. Can't think about the trouble she had in that."

"Well…how's she doing?"

"…Not good." The doctor showed Jack an X-ray scan of the girl's head. "You see, at one point on the way down the rapids, she must've been close to drowning on several occasions. As you can see in the X-Ray, the brain seems to have a lack of oxygen and over here where her cerebellum is, it's a little damaged."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she has short term amnesia."

"Wh-What?" Jack stood back in worry for the girl.

"The only thing that she'll be able to remember is her name and basic mannerisms."

"Oh god…what are you guys gonna do?"

"Well, in the case of amnesia, we just only need to hope it comes back over time…" From the room, a groan could be heard from the girl waking up. The doctor and Jack rushed in, Courage following up behind with a quick walk. "Eeeeh…my head." She spoke. "Wh-Where am I?" The doctor began to comfort her. "You're in the Townsville Health Center Hospital m'am. This young man brought you here when he found you washed up in the nearby countryside river."

"W-Washed up?"

"Do you remember anything prior to now?" The girl held onto her head as if trying to force any kind of memory, but to no avail. "N-No…I don't…."

"It's just as I feared. What's your name miss?"

"B-Bunny…"

"Alright. At least we know what to put in the release forms." The doctor walked off with a smile as Jack sat down next to Bunny, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…thank you for saving me mister."

"Jack. And trust me, I don't deserve all the credit." He brought Courage up on his lap. "This brave young boy here carried you all the way to the car. Bunny gave a heartwarming smile to Courage, "Why thank you young knight~." Courage's face went red as he buried his head in Jack's chest. "Haha, h-he's a little shy around new people." Bunny looked down, a little depressed looking. Jack of course knew what she was thinking about. "Don't worry…your memory will return to you."

"How are you so sure?..."

"Things like these happen to other people. From what I've heard, everything turned up well in the end for them. So don't worry." Bunny nodded her head as the doctor came back in with the release papers. "Ok, now if you sign here, we'll give you a guest room to stay here until you start regaining your memories." At this point, Jack and Courage began to leave, "Um, actually…If it's alright with Mr. Jack…maybe I should stay with him?..." Jack quickly turned around, a little shocked. The doctor eyed at him, "Is this alright with you Mr. Jack?"

"Nnn….Hehe…why not?" Courage giggled as he held onto Jack's arm. "It's the least we can do for her." Both Bunny and Jack were now smiling as Jack signed out the release form for her.

Jack's House

Jack's house was pretty average sized. It wasn't as big as the Utonium house, but not as small as the Membrane house. On the inside it was decorated in an oriental Japanese décor, much to Jack's liking. "Whoa…you two live in this house all by yourself?" Bunny awed.

"Well, it's all that me and Courage need." Jack looked around as Courage crashed on the couch. "Haha, poor guy. I didn't expect we'd spend most of the day at the Hospital." Jack sat on the chair opposite from the couch as he looked at Courage with a smile. "You two are really close aren't you?..." Bunny stared at Courage.

"Yeah…even though we've only been together for over a year…I feel like we've been a family for all our life." Bunny looked down again as she went silent.

"Everything alright Bunny?"

"It's just….there's one other thing I remember…a name."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Th-The name is….Kitty. I don't know why, but…that name just keeps echoing in my mind."

"Maybe…it's someone important in your life. Usually if something is so important to you, you'll never forget it."

"Haha, you really like to talk philosophical Mr. Jack." The two laughed as Courage started to groan, trying to sleep.

"Uh oh, seems like I better get him to bed." Jack picked up Courage and took him upstairs to his room, laying him down. Over in the corner of the room was a shamisen that Jack picked up as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. "What's that for Mr. Jack?..."

"You'll see…" Jack starts strumming the Shamisen, playing the Edo Komoriuta (Edo Lullaby). Bunny leaned against the door as she watched and listened to the calming music and Jack's humming.

After finishing, Courage was fast asleep. Jack gently placed the shamisen down and snuck out the door, closing it nice and easy. "That was beautiful Mr. Jack…" Jack turned and smiled at Bunny as he nodded forward, motioning Bunny to the door behind her. "That there is the guest room where you'll be staying." Bunny looked back seeming a little sad, "I-I really hope I'm not intruding. I really don't wann-" Jack placed his hand on her head. "A man must always think about the goodwill of others before thinking of his own…" Tears began to stream down Bunny's face as she hugged Jack. "Thank you….Thank you so much…"


	11. Chapter 11: Reaper Wears Bunny Pajamas

Chapter 11

The Reaper Wears Bunny Pajamas

Class H, Townsville High

The bell just rang for class to end, Takechiro getting his stuff all set and put away. "Oi, Takechiro you coming over to my place today?" Dib asked.

"Eh, sorry Dib, can't. I promised Ms. Butterbean that I would stay after to help out with computers."

"C-Computers?"

"You know, getting rid of viruses, wiping them clean for the next day, yada yada yada."

"I…I never knew you were good at cimputers." Dib's eyebrow raised.

"Haha, five schools back I majored in technology." Takechiro scratched the back of his head.

"Well okay, have a good day then Takechiro." Dib waved Takechiro goodbye as Cassie passed by, "Bye Takechiro~!"

"O-Oh, later Cassie!"

Later that night, Class L

Takechiro was sitting in the computer labs as he was wiping his eyes trying to stay up. Ms. Butterbean wasn't so lucky though. She was at her seat, passed out for four hours now. "Okay…just one more virus wipe and I'll be done…" Takechiro spoke drowsily. When he got the last virus wipe going through, Takechiro heard the sound of doors being opened and closed, and those were school doors. They don't close, they slam. Getting up, Takechiro went outside of the computer to see someone walking through the halls. It was a familiar blonde headed devil girl. "Mandy?" Startling her, Takechiro had to dodge a fist that went right into a wall, "Whoa whoa whoa it's me Takechiro!"

"Oh…" Mandy kept on walking as a sweat bead fell down Takechiro's head. "O-Oh? Oh? You almost broke my face open and all you can say is "oh"?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Ngh…n-no m'am."

"Now, why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Mandy turned around to eye at me before she rolled them. "If you really want to know, I'm going to visit Grim."

"Th-The Grim Reaper?...Man, you being called the "Tamer of Death" is no joke. How are you going to see him?"

"I had Grim place a hidden Vortex in one of the janitor closets. I'm gonna be visiting him on a personal matter." Takechiro stood there pondering with has hand under his chin. Then his eyes seemed to have lit up, smiling innocently at Mandy. "Uuuum, Mandy would you mind if I come along?"

"Now why on Earth would I let you come along?"

"Because it would be quite a shame if Principal Foster found out about the hidden Vortex."

"A-Are you blackmailing me?" Mandy glared Takechiro down.

"Y-Y-Yes…" He stood firm. Surprisingly, and very frighteningly, Mandy smirked and flicked her finger up under Takechiro's chin, "You know you can be very cute when you're abrasive Takechiro. Alright, you twisted my arm. You can come along." She walked on down the hallway as Takechiro followed after, gulping. Somehow I know I'm gonna get the short end of the stick somehow, Takechiro thought.

Grim Castle; Underworld

A green vortex opened up in the main halls of Grim Castle, Takechiro and Mandy stepping out from it. "Grim!" Walking out from the front door, in bright, pink pajamas with bunnies on it and a matching cap, was the Grim Reaper. "Darn it chil' I'm not just some scamperin' pup at your beckon and call!"

"No, you're my friend. So you're not far off." She glared.

"And what is he doin' here?" Takechiro waved at Grim smiling, "Oh don't mind him Grim. He blackmailed me just so he can come here."

"Wait…HE blackmailed YOU?...Ah hahahahaha!"

"Oh stick a sock in it Grim!" Mandy's hair seemed to flare up like fire. Takechiro walked on over to the two and cleared his throat to get their attention, "Um…Mr. Reaper sir I actually came to see if I can ask you something."

"Go on, make it quick."

"Um. I wanted to know when "the time" for me and my brother will come up."

"Your time? Ugh, silly chil'. Death doesn't work like that. It always changes. Originally your time was suppos' to be a few days ago during that little trainin' session of yours. But since that Gem boy saved ya skin your sands have had more time added to it."

"So…"

"That phrase "Death is uncertain" is a precise interpretation."

"O-Oh, I see. Hehe I guess it was as simple as that hahaha!" Takechiro scratched the back of his head, Mandy having a vein on her head from his optimism. "Anyway, Grim I need to go take a look at the sands."

"Hmph, very well Mandy. Ya know where it is." Mandy walked on off to the back as it was just Grim and Takechiro now in the main hall. "So….who does your shopping?" Takechiro teased.

"Sadly it was my head of knights, Lord Pain." Grim scowled. Takechiro covered his mouth quickly trying to hold back his laughter.

After waiting for a couple minutes, there was a huge knock on the door. "Oh now who on Earth coul' dat be?" Grim opened the door as on the other side of it was definitely not a sight for sore eyes. "Aaaah Grim, it's been so long."

"Ugh, hello Him…" Grim scoffed. Takechiro got up, "H-Him?!" His eyes widened seeing the man that tortured Blossom and her sisters through most of their lives. Even more shocking, Mimi was there right next to him. "Oh, it seems like you brought Her too." Grim eyed at Mimi.

"Yes Grim, I can't trust her by herself. Do you think your human right there could watch her while me and you discuss personal "Nether Lords" business?" Grim looked at Takechiro as Takechiro was shaking his head and waving his hands dismissingly. "He'll be happy to." Takechiro facepalmed as Him and Grim went to one of the back rooms, leaving Takechiro and Mimi alone. "Eheh…um…nice to see you again." Mimi was quiet, even if she wasn't trying to kill me this time. "Heh, not much of a talker aren't you?" Mimi nodded her head at him. "So um…I see you're doing fine after the um….robbery." She nodded, smiling with her eyes closed. "Whew um…this is awkward." Mimi then started to laugh at Takechiro's flustering. "Heh, s-sorry, this is the first time I've ever talked to a demon girl. So um…wanna walk around?" Mimi nodded, grabbing Takechiro's hand and dragging him around the place.

Grim Castle, Random Hallway

"So um…how old are you Mimi?" Mimi pondered for a while that Takechiro could actually see the dots processing above her head. "Do you really not know?" Then a light bulb went off above her as she took Takechiro's hand and started tracing her claw tip on it, "Eh…um…f-fifteen?" She nodded, "Hehe, me too." She continued tracing on his hand, "So-….rry….Sorry? About what?" Mimi placed her hands behind her back and swayed around some, looking down. "Ooooooh." Takechiro realized, "H-H-Hey there's no reason to apologize. I-I mean…I tackled you?" Mimi giggled once more, continuing to trace on Takechiro's hand. "You're…really…nice…Takechiro. Eh…." Takechiro's face went red as Mimi leaned up and licked his cheek. "Ah!" Takechiro jumped back, holding his cheek and Mimi still having that smile on his face.

"Um, th-thanks Mimi…" She took Takechiro's hand once more. "You're…the…only…human…who's…actually…talked…to…me…..M-Mimi…" She looked down as shadows hung over her eyes. Takechiro placed his hands on her shoulders, her head jerking up. "Hey…if you want Mimi, we can be friends." A huge, gaped smile went across Mimi's face as she tackle kissed Takechiro with her arms around his neck. "Mmmmm! B-But friends d-d-don't kiss!" She didn't stop until she wanted to.

"Mimi!" Him called from the main hall. Mimi and Takechiro ran out from one of the side hallways with Mandy emerging from the back. "Alright Takechiro, let's go. I'm done with what I needed to do." She started to call up the vortex. Takechiro looked back at Mimi, scratching the back of his head. "W-Well um, I guess I'll be seeing you some other time then Mimi?" She nodded vigorously. "N-Now promise me you won't be stealing much anymore okay?" She nodded again with wide eyes trying to make him know she understands. "Alright…w-well, I guess I'll see you soo-" Takechiro's collar was grabbed by Mandy. He was now being dragged to the vortex, waving back to Mimi. "Come on lover boy we're heading back now…geez you have weird preferences Takechiro…"


	12. Chapter 12: The Field Trip

Chapter 12

The Field Trip

"Hey Takechiro, heads up!" Mandy called out. Takechiro was able to duck and grab the dodgeball, "You're out Gaz."

"Darn it! Heh, nice catch sensei!" Gaz gave the thumbs up, running out to the sidelines. All who's left on each side is just Mandy and Takechiro for Class E and Josie for Class C. "Gotta admit Takechiro, ever since you've been in that "Special Gift" class you've gotten a lot more agile." Josie praised, smiling. "I'm gonna enjoy this a lot more than I should." She gripped onto two dodgeballs as she chucked them over at Mandy Takechiro at blinding speeds. Takechiro was able to dodge it. Mandy, however, was not so lucky. "You're out Mandy."

"Yeah, yeah I know! Takechiro, win this one for Class E!" Mandy yelled, running out of the court. It's now all down to a good old fashioned showdown. Takechiro and Josie stood completely still as all they could is just stare each down with a ball in each of their hand. "Heh, you seem to be pretty excited about this Josie." Josie was smiling with her eyes glared, "How can I not? I've been waiting to inflict pain on you since the beginning of the school year last month."

"Sorry, but I won't be going down so easily." Josie dashed forward, letting the ball go at another miraculous speed. Jumping over it, in midair, Takechiro through the ball at Josie smacking her right on her forehead. She fell down hard onto the gym floor. "The winner of the weekly Dodgeball game is Class E!" Everyone from Class started cheering as Takechiro ran over to check up on Josie. He slid down right next her and started to shake her shoulder, "Josie, hey Josie are you ok?" In a split second, Josie wrapped her arm around Takechiro's neck tightly as she rubbed his face into a dodgeball, laughing. "You little twerp, I'm gonna have a bump there."

"Now remember everyone, this coming Friday is the Fall Field Trip. You can grab registration forms starting today and you need to have them in by Thursday before the trip itself."

"Yes sensei Jack!" Everyone yelled out, the bell finally ringing.

Cafeteria; Lunch Time

The table that the Eds used to be at is now the usual spot for everyone including the Power Puffs, Steven, Dib, and the Skull Girls, much to Eddy's dismay, "Oh great, you guys are here again? Can't you give us with low tolerance threshold a break?"

"Kiss the broadside of my knuckle Eddy." Josie threatened.

"N-Now now guys, you don't need to always start off with a fight every time you meet each other!" Takechiro lectured. Buttercup leaned up against the table, letting out a relaxed sigh, "Man, it's always nice to be hanging out in nice places with people."

"You can say that again Buttercup. I remember when all we could do was just stay in the house when we were younger." Blossom reminisced.

"So hey, you guys excited about the Field Trip?" Double D mentioned.

"Oh boy are we!" Steven leaped with joy, "But I can't. Pearl and them need me back in Beach City in case a monster attacks."

"Yeah, and as much as I try to convince my sisters, I'll be staying behind too to protect Townsville." Blossom chimed in.

"Hey, at least you'll be here defending it with brain boy." Buttercup teased making Blossom blush a dark red. "H-Hey me and Dexter share a really nice relationship! He's actually trying to make machines to keep the city safe so I don't have to work as hard."

"Speaking of which, are we ever going to meet this Dexter guy?" Takechiro tilted his head.

"Oh Takechiro, what about you? Are you gonna be going on the Field Trip?" Blossom poked at, changing the subject. Takechiro looked down and started fidgeting with his fingers. "Um….a-about that…"

"Hm?" Everyone leaned in close now, worried about why Takechiro went gloomy all of a sudden. "I…I don't think I'll be able to."

"Huh?!" The group looked at him in shock. "Wh-Why not Takechiro!?" Dib whined.

"My brother…"

"I-I don't-"

"Well most of the reasons why we ended up moving a lot and me leaving most of the schools was because I lost control of my power…"

"Well hey, you know how to use those particle things now! We know you can control it!"

"But my brother won't think that…"

"But Takechi-"

"Dib that's enough!" The table went silent. Takechiro got up and walked away into the hallways.

Walking near the lockers, Takechiro felt a hand on his shoulder and then a fist to the face. Josie was standing before him as he was knocked into one of the lockers. "You…..idiot!" Josie yelled.  
"Eh?!"  
"Is this the same Takechiro who the Delightful Children fear? The same one who cheated death?!...The same one who changed my opinions about him?..." Takechiro's eyes widened, staring at Josie who seemed rather empathetic to him. "The Takechiro wouldn't cower from the opinion of his own brother….if he really was your brother, he would know how responsible you've become…." With that, Josie left Takechiro by himself.

Townsville High Roof, After School Hours

Takechiro was sitting by himself looking down at his flip phone. Dangling on the side from it was a chain that his brother gave him, the kanji symbol for "little brother". Taking in a deep breathe, Takechiro pressed the number that had his brother on speed dial. Placing the phone up to his ear, Takechiro's heart started beating fast. From each passing connection beep, his heart seemed to spike up at a slightly faster rate, until…  
"Hello? Ototo?" Hearing his brother call him in their Japanese talk made Takechiro go speechless with fear. He gulped out, "H-Hey Onii-chan…"  
"This is a surprise. You don't usually call me at this hour unless you want something." He laughed. "So? Come on spit it out."

"Um…w-well…." Takechiro started to sweat a little.

"Hey if you're not alright with talking over the phone, you can always tell me when I get ho-"

"I wanna go on the field trip with Dib and everyone!" He shouted. At first, there was nothing on the other side of the phone. Takechiro couldn't even hear his brother's breathing. He heard a sigh seconds later, "Takechiro look, we talked about this."

"Onii-chan please. I-I've actually learned how to control my powers."

"Takechiro seriously, I think this is a bad ide-"

"You can trust me Onii-chan, I'll be with everyone and-"

"TAKECHIRO I SAID NO!" Takechiro's eyes went blank. His brother rarely ever yells at him. "….I'm just…worried."

"Why?...You're always so protective of me…I'm never able to do anything. M-…My childhood wasn't lived as how a child should because of my powers and our constant moving."

"Ototo…"

"But…this time it's different…"

"What?"

"I…I found people who I can trust. I…I actually have friends for once since we've moved here…and…I'm happy Onii-chan…" The other side of the phone was quiet again.

"….What the hell…I guess...it's alright if you go just this once." Takechiro's eyes beamed hearing this. "Oh god, thank you Onii-chan! I owe you so much and love you so much!"

"Heh, yeah yeah don't make me change my mind." He teased. "Actually, where is the Field Trip going to anyway?"

"OH!" Takechiro took out the brochure he got from the desk that was handing out the forms. "The land of a thousand mysteries….Gravity Falls."

To Be Continued in the Gravity Falls Arc


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Underworld Depths

The Underworld Depths, a place where the most deadliest of ancient evils are held. Appearing at the entrance of the cells was a green vortex where Grim appeared out of. A little red imp appeared in front of him, "L-Lord Grim you're here!" It piped. "Come for the usual check-ups?"

"Ya. Don't want any of thez guys escapin' ya'know?"

"R-Right Lord Grim!" The imp saluted, handing Grim a clipboard. He began to pass by each of the cells, calling out the names of each of the prisoners and checking them off when they were all checked up and had their seals refreshed. Grim and the imp now arrived at the end of the hallway which had a massive double-iron door that was locked down by bars and a massive safe crank. "Hmmm, I forgot. Who waz put up in here again?"

"Eh, M-Mobius Lord Grim…(Character created by both darkcastchamp and oXBlackCatXo)"

"Egh, right. I remember…" The imp gave a signal as several skeleton workers began unlocking everything on the door, as it opened slowly to a heavily muscular, grey skinned thing that was three fourths of Grim's height from just sitting down. "How long has it been since I heard the sound of iron creak like that…to hear the sounds of footseps approaching me…" The creature's head raised, its pale-green eyes glared through the thin, long, sickish green hair. A small smile began to slowly appear, some of his sharp teeth showing. "Mobius…" Grim called out. "Imprisoned for eternity for causing a mass bio-genocide during the Medieval Times."

"Yeah…and did you hear what they called it? The "Black Plague"…Honestly, I think it deserves a better name than that."

"Well you're deserving what you got "Alchemist of Sickness"."

"Heh, could've given me a better nickname too while you're at it…" The imp was able to refresh the seal on Mobius. "All right sir, let's get out of here. This guy creeps me out."

"Agreed." Grim and the imp exited the room as the doors began to close, but not before Mobius has a final say. "These seals are growing weak by each refreshment Reaper….I WILL escape…and when I do…hehehehe…I will create a "Black Extinction" hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The doors closed in on his laughter, but even that won't stop it from echoing inside of Grim's head.

Epilogue

The Underworld Depths

The Underworld Depths, a place where the most deadliest of ancient evils are held. Appearing at the entrance of the cells was a green vortex where Grim appeared out of. A little red imp appeared in front of him, "L-Lord Grim you're here!" It piped. "Come for the usual check-ups?"

"Ya. Don't want any of thez guys escapin' ya'know?"

"R-Right Lord Grim!" The imp saluted, handing Grim a clipboard. He began to pass by each of the cells, calling out the names of each of the prisoners and checking them off when they were all checked up and had their seals refreshed. Grim and the imp now arrived at the end of the hallway which had a massive double-iron door that was locked down by bars and a massive safe crank. "Hmmm, I forgot. Who waz put up in here again?"

"Eh, M-Mobius Lord Grim…(Character created by both darkcastchamp and oXBlackCatXo)"

"Egh, right. I remember…" The imp gave a signal as several skeleton workers began unlocking everything on the door, as it opened slowly to a heavily muscular, grey skinned thing that was three fourths of Grim's height from just sitting down. "How long has it been since I heard the sound of iron creak like that…to hear the sounds of footseps approaching me…" The creature's head raised, its pale-green eyes glared through the thin, long, sickish green hair. A small smile began to slowly appear, some of his sharp teeth showing. "Mobius…" Grim called out. "Imprisoned for eternity for causing a mass bio-genocide during the Medieval Times."

"Yeah…and did you hear what they called it? The "Black Plague"…Honestly, I think it deserves a better name than that."

"Well you're deserving what you got "Alchemist of Sickness"."

"Heh, could've given me a better nickname too while you're at it…" The imp was able to refresh the seal on Mobius. "All right sir, let's get out of here. This guy creeps me out."

"Agreed." Grim and the imp exited the room as the doors began to close, but not before Mobius has a final say. "These seals are growing weak by each refreshment Reaper….I WILL escape…and when I do…hehehehe…I will create a "Black Extinction" hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The doors closed in on his laughter, but even that won't stop it from echoing inside of Grim's head.


End file.
